Haunted House of Horror
Haunted House of Horror is the seventh comic in Season 4 of Sibling Rivalries, and is the 36th comic overall. The comic is a Halloween special. Plot For Halloween 2015, instead of going out trick-or-treating, the McReary siblings and their friends explore a house that is supposedly haunted. However, after being completely horrified, they are slowly proven wrong. Character Appearances ♥ = character's debut ♠ = character does not speak throughout comic ♣ = character is mentioned only ♦ = character appears in a speaking/non-speaking cameo only * Patrick McReary * Francis McReary * Gerald McReary * Derrick McReary * Kate McReary * Aiden Wilson * Maureen McReary-Wilson * Hector Wilson * Angel Chacon * Salvador Real * Eduardo Tena * Claude * Pablo Torres * David Saldivar * Braulio Guillen * Armando Vasquez * Salvador Martinez * Tony Gonzales * Joel Gonzales ♣ * Jose Gonzales ♣ Trivia * Second Halloween-themed comic of the series. ("The McRearys' Halloween Special!") **Unlike the first Halloween comic, which was released on November 6 (2013), this comic was released on November 3 (2015). * This comic "celebrates" the two-year anniversary when the siblings meet Salvador Real for the first time in the aforementioned comic above. * This is the first time that Angel Chacon and Salvador Real play a major role in since "Like Father, Like Sons (And Daughter)" and "The Return of Armando Vasquez", respectively. After the addition of Hector Wilson (and later Aiden Wilson), their appearences have been limited to only cameo appearences that way the new comics could focus more on the McReary-Wilson family. * This comic is based on the iCarly Halloween-themed episode iScream on Halloween. In this comic, Francis records the gang's adventure into the haunted house with his phone, referencing how Freddie Benson recorded the iCarly ''website with Carly Shay and Sam Puckett from the haunted apartment in the aforementioned episode of the show. **This is also the second comic which the plot is mostly based of of an episode of ''iCarly. ("Locker 239") * In this comic, Eduardo says that Claude's father is a locksmith. However, in the Season 5 comic "Best Frenemies", it is revealed that Eduardo and Claude are half-brothers, and share the same father. * In "One Tough Break-Up" and the beginning of this comic, Derrick was wearing a different, checkered shirt. However, the author realized he liked Derrick's previous shirt better, so when the gang arrives at the haunted house and for the rest of the comic (and hopefully the entire series), Derrick wears his original shirt. * Spoiler Alert: The said "haunted house" is revealed near the end of the story to be the house of Tony Gonzales' grandmother. Tony's parents were said to be out of town for a week, so Tony, has been at his grandmother's house. * Joel Gonzales (along with Jose) do not appear in this comic, but they were mentioned and they were revealed to be Tony's cousins. Based on what Tony tells the McReary siblings, he and Joel may not have a good relationship (possibly due to Tony being friends with the siblings, and Joel has disliked them ever since he was told to betray them in "Gonzales Vs. McReary" ), however Tony does have a good relationship with Jose. **Joel and Tony's rivalry may have been the reason why Tony went to his grandmother's house instead of Joel and Jose's house. References Category:Sibling Rivalries Category:SR Comics